degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fabina Lover21911
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eli-Clare Relationship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 22:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Couple Mystery Hey! That couple is Jeremy and Anna from the Vampire Diaries. Although, to make it easier I'll just list all the couples I have sicnce some people might not know them :p Rich and Grace - Skins Freddie and Effy - Skins Chris and Jal - Skins Spencer and Toby - Pretty Little Liars Hanna and Caleb - Pretty Little Liars Ron and Hermione - Harry Potter Damon and Elena - The Vampire Diaries Jeremy and Anna - The Vampire Diaries Rae and Finn - My Mad Fat Diary Beck and Jade - Victorious 13:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: OMG! Heyy! Lemme guess. Losing your virginity? ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 20:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Haha, agreed. Mayles fits all those categories. You're a smart cookie. :3 ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 21:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you like TVD? I just started watching it this past summer, but yes, I do like it. I never read the books, but I love the series. I'm only on season 2 though. :x I'm #TeamDelena. c: ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 23:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeahhhh, I have no idea what you're asking me to do tbh. Ok. ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 23:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Vampire Diaries I'm really sorry, but I don't watch TVD. I wish I could help you though. :( Is there anything else I can do? CamilleA05 ♥ until you swim 07:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Uh Oh Pistachio Okay, so I saw your photo mistake and you just uploaded one that had the same existing file name as other pics. No worries. I undid your error. Try not to make the mistake again though. :P ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 23:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: I Need Help Sure, what do you need help with? 22:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: A little help, please? Yes. What's the situation? ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 19:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they give me feels too. ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 20:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll give you a summary as to why I love them and maybe you'll change your mind on them. Freffy Freffy is my second Skins OTP after Hardlet. I loved their interactions in the first episode of Gen 2 - Freddie saying "I met a girl I liked today and she's like, beautiful" was SO sweet. He was willing to do a bunch of shit to win over her affection, but she ended up choosing Cook over him. Fast forward a few episodes, Freddie wants Effy and she wants him too but is too scared to love him. And there's the scene where they passionately kiss in the lake and you see how they're soulmates. That's probably one of my favorite Freffy scenes ever. And then when they got together and season 4 happened, I pretty much bawled my eyes out because of how tragically beautiful the whole storyline was. Freddie loved Effy so much and she loved him. He was the light to her darkness. He helped her when she was depressed, he bathed her and took her to the park, he "fought" the guys Effy was seeing. He did so much to her and I started crying when he found her after she tried to commit suicide because he did care about her and he didn't want her to end up like that and he didn't want her to end up like his mom. In 4.07, after Effy comes back from the hospital, Freddie is so happy to see her but unfortunately she had to deal with her fucking asshole doctor, John Foster. Freddie confronts John for being a POS and we know what happens next [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 18:43, December 17, 2014 (UTC)